The Shadows Within
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: Sequel to Within the Shadows.  After all that happened before, it was thought that peace would remain.  However, not all the puzzle pieces have fallen into place, and this time the shadows may just acheive victory...
1. Prologue

The Shadows Within

_Hey Within the Shadows fan, I'm back! This is the sequel to Within the Shadows (I'm so original, just mixing the title up a little) and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. However, it's yet to be finished with the writing part, so I'm only gonna type up what I've got so far. And who knows, you may end up with some version of this that I don't even know about. But enjoy!_

Prologue

"Hello Midnight. Nice to see you again." The ominous Australian accented voice did nothing to scare either the older sister of Nightmare or the Wolfwrath. Both had seen and heard worse.

"What do you want?" Midnight's voice was wary- she'd just figured out her brother's plan hadn't ended with his destruction, that all the pieces were just now falling into place. The puffball chuckled, blood red eyes glowing in an eery luminescence that didn't seem possible.

"I think you know, Midnight. After all, you of all people should be able to figure out what Nightmare had in mind. Or did you not know your brother well enough?" The mocking tone was too much for the Wolfwrath, and he growled.

"How about you just leave her alone?" There was a double noise of metal against fur and flesh, and Nazuri winced, the x-mark of new wounds across his shoulder staining already crimson fur into a darker pattern of almost burgundy.

"Keep your mouth shut," snapped the puffball, glaring at the Wolfwrath.

"Do what you came to do. There's nothing I can do to stop you," Midnight said. She knew she was defeated, and she knew that even Nazuri would not be able to stand up to the power of the puffball in front of her. The puffball smirked, pearl colored fangs gleaming sinisterly in what little light there was.

"Thanks for making this easy, sweet'eart." There were three quick slashes, metal cutting through air, and Nazuri and Midnight fell, no longer able to help anyone.

"Pity- I would've thought it interesting to fight the sister of **their **creator."

TSW

"That was almost more torture than growing up at NME." The maroon puffball rolled her eyes as Samus laughed and the two princesses glared slightly.

"Well, Hally, you didn't _have _to come," commented Peach.

"Wasn't it you who dragged me here, saying it was such a crime against fashion to wear sky blue and purple when I was maroon?" Hally replied innocently. Samus just grinned and shook her head.

"Alright, let's not get into a Brawl right here. How about we get ice cream instead?" A few minutes later, the girls were in Smashville Park with their ice cream. Even after the whole incident of Hally attacking the SSB Mansion, Master Hand had invited her to stay on at the mansion with only visitor status. She'd earned a few friends over the past month, and it could also be said that she earned a few enemies. Namely, Link still wouldn't talk to her, seeing as one of her victims, Gacedu, had been practically his brother and now he still couldn't forgive her. Peach had only seemed to befriend her to provide her with fashion tips, commenting often that her purple, silver trimmed cape did not match her maroon color nor her scarlet eyes, and that the sky blue headband she wore would never match any of her colors as well. Zelda was trying to find a way to prove to Link that Hally wasn't so bad, an idea that was failing horribly.

"So, Hally, you inviting anyone to family day?" Zelda asked. Family day was a loose term- those who had little or no family ended up inviting friends. But it was a day once a month that Master Hand allowed outside visitors to the mansion. Hally sighed quietly, looking to the ground. The few friends she had were either dead or trying to get the remainder of NME out of Dreamland, and the one family member she had left… she hadn't heard from them in awhile.

"I'd invite my son… if I knew where he was at." Hally then noticed the shocked stares from the three other girls, the most comical being Peach because she didn't notice the chocolate ice cream about to drip onto a dainty white glove.

"Since when do you have a son?"

"Does Meta Knight know?"

"Who's the father?" The questions all came out at once, and Hally grinned slightly. She could be secretive, like her boyfriend, but most of the time she was pretty bubbly and hyper. Highly unlike Meta Knight, who she still could not convince to go without the mask.

"Calm down. It's not really that big of a deal. But, I've had my son for awhile, Meta Knight doesn't know, and Meta Knight's the dad." This brought silence for a few moments, surprise being the main reaction to hearing about the fact of Meta Knight having son.

"You know, you probably ought to tell Meta Knight," Samus said. Hally sighed.

"I know. I've been trying to. But, Meta Knight never even knew I was pregnant," Hally replied.

"What, did that happen during the whole GSA thing?" Hally nodded.

"You see, Meta Knight fell under the control of Nightmare before I could tell him. And, while he was under that control, he tried to kill me. He thought he did, and never knew I was alive until I came back in the last few months. So, to him, our son doesn't exist."

"So, did he ever have any sort of father figure?"

"Yes- Galactic Knight. Marx was like an insane brother."

"So- what happened to this kid?" Hally looked to the ground again.

"I haven't seen him in awhile. He moved out when he got to be old enough, and the last time I heard from him was couple of months ago. Not long after that, me, Galactic Knight, and Marx were taken by some of Nightmare's demon beasts to NME headquarters. And I was made to be under Nightmare's control. So, I've kind of fallen out of touch with him…"

TSW

"How'd you get them, Nightmare?" The threat in the Australian accented voice did nothing to make Nightmare feel threatened. He just chuckled.

"That is not important. What is important is that if you don't agree to my proposal, then they will be killed. And they'll never even know you were here."

"You can't make me Nightmare. You'd make me kill two of the only people who can destroy you, and I can't agree to something that would leave only Kirby to destroy you."

"You don't even know Meta Knight."

"I don't need to." A frustrated sigh.

"Listen. You are the most powerful of your kind in existence. You were not created, you were born that way. That is a trait that is not often seen in this world. And you will fall under my control, whether you want to or not."

"Never." Silence. Pure silence.

"… What shall I do sir?" The voice that moments ago had held a threatening aura now was filled with a dark loyalty, and seemed to be hiding a darker truth as well.

"Wait for now. My plan has only just begun. And this time, no one will be able to stop it."

_Okay, so Within the Shadows fans, how was this? I plan to involve more SSBB characters in this sequel to Within the Shadows, and having said that, I'm trying to add in more humor instead of just straight up action. However, I didn't want to start out with something un-actiony, so I threw in the beginning part which was actually at the end of the written prologue. Hope you enjoy, and I may end up having more of this story up today!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	2. Great Day, Bad News

Chapter 1- Great Day, Bad News

_So, I told you I might get two chapters done today! I'm really enthusiastic about writing Brawl stuff again even if I haven't played Brawl since August. However, I like this story a lot better than Within the Shadows so far, mainly because for once I actually have more than one genre instead of having all the action happen in sort of a strict set. So. I'll shut up now._

It was quiet in the living room, a relief to Meta Knight. It meant that, for once, he could read in peace- no Hally Knight trying to steal his mask, no-

"Jigglypuff, I told you, I don't like you!" Kirby ran through the room yelling. The balloon Pokemon was, as usual, right behind the young Star Warrior. She was madly in love with him; he couldn't care less about her.

"But we're destined to be together Kirby!" They both left the room, and Meta Knight shook his head. Those two could get so annoying, not to mention childish. Meta Knight sighed and sat on the couch, opening his book. However, before he'd even finished one sentence, his mask disappeared. He blinked, then put the book down, thinking that Hally had to be part ninja or something. She was standing next to him, grinning smugly and holding his mask.

"Hi Meta," she said cheerfully. It was so funny having a girlfriend who was so bright and bubbly all the time when you weren't exactly the most exciting person in the world.

"Hi Hal. Can I please have my mask back?" She shook her head, hiding the mask behind her.

"If you want it, you have to give me a kiss," she said. He sighed.

"C'mon. Please just give it back."

"Nope." She was all too cheerful… He gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Now can I have it back?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not what I meant by a kiss, but… it'll work." She handed him back his mask, and he quickly put it on.

"I'm going to get you back for that somehow," he grumbled.

"Love you too, Meta," she replied smugly before walking off.

TSW

Four minutes, and still nothing but ringing. It was worrying her, but not too much. After all, her son could take care of himself. He'd told her that himself every time she called him. It was more for her than him, because she knew he didn't have to reassure himself that he could take care of himself. Still, it wasn't like him not to answer…

"Hally?" Hally jumped, and on instinct pulled out her sword while whirling around. However, it was only Marx's ghost, and she sighed, putting away her sword. Marx usually stopped by the SSB Mansion every once in awhile, being bored by just sticking with Galactic Knight. Considering how different the two were, Hally couldn't blame him.

"Jeez Marx, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Hally… but I've got some bad news." Hally glanced at the phone. Marx, knowing that she was thinking about her son, shook his head.

"It's not Mithril. But, somebody has killed Midnight and Nazuri. Galactic and I have no idea who, but it doesn't look too good. It doesn't look like they put up much of a fight, so either they were surprised or they gave up. Either way, we're getting worried. There's so few people who'd want to hurt them. And, Nightmare's gone…" Marx trailed off.

"I know Marx. What're you getting at?"

"I'm just saying Hally. Mithril's the only one who could've killed them without them even wanting to put up a fight. Not that he would, but it's a distinct possibility…"

"No. It wasn't Mithril," Hally cut him off mid sentence, turning away from him.

"Just… be careful, alright?" Marx disappeared, leaving Hally alone. Even after he'd gone, she kept telling herself that there was no way Nightmare could've gotten to Mithril. After all, Mithril was stronger than her… he would've never let himself get taken by Nightmare. She knew it. But she also knew that she couldn't deny any clue as to who'd killed Nightmare's sister and her best friend.

TSW

_**I see no, hear no evil**_

"You know what to do," Nightmare said. The puffball nodded, malicious smirk making his crimson eyes seem darker and more vicious than thought possible by anyone who knew him.

"Of course I do, Lord Nightmare. This plan was a great idea." Nightmare nodded back, knowing that he'd never return. Sometimes, for the greatest darkness to gain complete control, to rise above all that is good, one must die. Which is why you have a back up plan.

_**Black writings on the wall**_

"You must wait though. If you continue on with the plan too fast, then they'll be too ready. Once they believe that everything is back to normal, that's when you strike."

"Yes sir. I'll wait."

"Good job. You've served me well, despite not being a creation. There are almost no others like you."

"It's not often two demon beasts have children, is it?"

"It rarely happens. Demon beasts are created to destroy, to kill. Somehow, those two defied what they were meant to do. However, the result has managed to help me, something I suspect they never thought of."

_**Unleashed a million faces**_

__"I understand." Nightmare smiled at the sapphire puffball, a rare look which hardly anyone could claim to have seen. Nightmare was not one to smile, unless everything was going perfectly his way.

"Hally and Meta Knight never could've foreseen this. You are the most powerful demon beast in the world, yet I did not create you. You will be able to destroy them, Mithril Knight. Remember that."

"Yes, Lord Nightmare. I will." Nightmare then left, leaving NME under the charge of Mithril Knight. The only one who could destroy the two who were known as his parents.

_**And one by one they fall**_

_**Black hearted evil**_

_**Brave hearted hero**_

_**I am all, I am all, I am**_

_**Can you see all of me?**_

_**Walk into my mystery**_

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life**_

_**I see and feel the evil**_

_**My hands will crush him all**_

_**You think you have the answer**_

_**Well I laugh and watch you fall**_

_**Black hearted evil**_

_**Brave hearted hero**_

_**I am all, I am all, I am**_

_So, chapter two of The Shadows Within here. And we find out some very interesting things! The lyrics used in the last part courtesy of a song from the video game Shadow the Hedgehog. I love that song. But, anyways, hope you like what's going on so far in the The Shadows Within. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up within the week. See you then!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	3. Pieces

Chapter 2- Pieces

_Hello everyone! I'm just flying along with this story, aren't I? Anyways, this was literally just written today, in my math class. I should've been doing my math homework, but the idea for this chapter had just hit me at lunch, so I had to go ahead and write it down. More twists in this chapter, yay ^_^. Anyways, time for you guys to read ^_^_

"So, your son's disappeared, and two of the few people Nightmare had reason to kill were killed. I still don't see the connection between the two, Hally." Samus and Hally were in Smashville Park, although for all the attention the two were paying their surroundings, a nuclear bomb could've exploded and they still wouldn't have noticed. Hally sighed.

"I know it doesn't make sense to you, but to me it makes sense. After all, Mithril's not exactly like every other kid."

"How so?"

"Well, both me and Meta Knight were created by Nightmare. Meta Knight is the second most powerful demon beast, I'm the first. Technically, genetics has two choices on what to do when the issue of power versus no power comes up. Mithril could've ended up being as unremarkable as anyone else in the world. However, what happened is that instead, the power gene got passed on to him. Unfortunately, with demon beasts, power becomes amplified when combined like that." It took a moment for this to sink in for Samus.

"So, you're saying that Mithril could basically kick you and Meta Knight's butts without thinking twice?" Hally nodded.

"So what's this got to do with Midnight and… Nazi, isn't it?" Samus asked, trying to recall the name. Hally giggled a little- that'd almost been Nazuri's nickname until he and Hally had found out it had a bad past.

"Nazuri. Don't worry, he's been called Nazi before. But anyways, I don't think what happened a month ago was Nightmare's only plan…" Samus looked at her, somewhat shocked.

"You think that maybe Nightmare had a bigger plan?"

"Yes, which strangely enough, does not sound like Nightmare at all. But there's reasoning behind this. He knows about Mithril being the most powerful non Nightmare created demon beast. He still wanted to kill me and Meta Knight. He also would not ever let me, or Meta Knight, destroy him so easily if he knew that one of us would remain alive. I think he planned to be killed so me and Meta Knight would be lead into a false sense of security."

"And you think he used Mithril as part of his plan, don't you?"

"Yes. Because, there's so few other people he could use who could do anything against me and Meta Knight."

"Then, you have to tell Meta Knight about Mithril."

"I know. I just don't know how."

TSW

It was quiet in the former home of Midnight, as Marx was busy trying to forget about two of his best friends untimely deaths and Galactic Knight was still trying to figure out who had killed them.

"Hello Galactic." The familiar voice came as almost a relief to the warrior, although he'd never admit it, and he turned around to see Mithril. However, it didn't seem to be Mithril- the smirk was all too dark, too sinister, and too unlike the younger knight that Galactic Knight found himself worrying a little, even if he wasn't exactly alive.

"Mithril. What are you doing here?" He was cautious in asking the question, trying to not to give away the worry he was feeling and at the same time beginning to wonder how Mithril could find a place he'd never been.

"Funny, that's one of the last things she said before she died. And I believe she was standing right where you are now." Galactic realized with shock what he was talking about after only a moment.

"You killed Midnight and Nazuri, didn't you?" It was more a question than a statement, but a scary one nonetheless.

"You're smart, Galactic. Real smart."

"And I've got to tell Hally abo-"

"You're not telling Hally Knight anything. Too bad you and Marx were already killed by her- it would've been fun getting rid of you. And so easy too."

"You've become a very twisted person Mithril. I hope you know that," snapped Galactic Knight.

"I take that as a compliment, Galactic."

_Well, a little shorter than the last one, but a twist there. I love writing for Mithril. He's so awesome ^_^And I know this is kind've a filler chapter, but hey, action in the next chapter. Till next time~_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	4. Family Day Fiasco

Chapter 3- Family Day Fiasco

_Yay for new chapters! Anyways, I got three chapters done during school today. Which is pretty big, considering the fact that I should've been doing schoolwork. Oh wells. Anyways, I'd forgotten that I left out a small part of chapter two. Then I realized right before I started typing this that it would be interesting to not use that part at all. You'll see what I mean. I guess XD More twists in this chapter. Not as big twists, but still, they're twists. Anyways, enjoy!_

A few days had passed since the, hopefully untrue, realization that Mithril might be the one who'd killed Midnight and Nazuri, as well as somehow being involved in an elaborate plan that Nightmare came up with. However, it was hard to believe the idea about Nightmare having a plan where he died, but Hally knew that he probably wouldn't stop at anything to get rid of her and Meta Knight. It was already Family Day, but she was far too distracted to even join in the fun that was going on, choosing instead to go off by herself. She sighed, looking to the sky, wishing once again that none of this had ever happened.

"Enjoying the view?" The familiar voice was set with an unsettling tone, and she turned around getting out her sword, and feeling her heart drop the second she saw the malicious smirk and the wicked gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Mi-Mithril?" Her son chuckled darkly, knowing what they both knew- she'd never be able to fight him well, because she'd always be weak against her own child.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. You should've known all along. I figured someone as smart as you should be able to put all the clues together."

"How could you let this happen?" At the same time, she was thinking about when it could've happened. She never remembered seeing Mithril at NME when she was there more recently…

"Let what happen? All I know is that I'm trying to get rid of two traitors." The Nightmare-esque sentence made Hally remember for a moment that this was not the same Mithril she'd always known.

"And what does that matter to you, Mithril? You weren't created by Nightmare, and you shouldn't have any loyalty to him."

"So? Even those not created by him can still want to be on his side. Sorry, but that's the truth."

"You're my son. You're supposed to be good." Hally was having to fight back tears as she said that.

"That belief of yours is going to be your downfall, Hally Knight." With that, Mithril attacked, using the double sword fighting style that she remembered so well. He'd always been better with two swords than one. However, in this fight, that style combined with the fact that he was much stronger than her gave him a huge advantage. Hally was trying hard to block, but as soon as she blocked one strike, she was already having to maneuver to avoid the next one. There was no way to go on the offensive; when you're already concentrating on blocking all the attacks, offense is your last thought. At a very small break in the fierce attacking, Hally managed to knock one of the swords from his hand. She just didn't expect for him to retaliate by throwing her off the edge of the ledge.

TSW

It was a great day to be having family day, Samus concluded. It was a nice sunny day, one that seemed almost unreal. However, she felt kind of worried about Hally. The Star Warrior had seemed very distracted when she'd been asked if she was going to be at the Family Day celebration. Of course, Samus couldn't blame her- her son was missing and there were high implications that his being gone and the deaths of Nazuri and Midnight were connected. Samus was soon brought out of her thoughts though by a loud crashing noise as part of the table holding the food suddenly broke, sending food on the ground. At the same time, there was a swishing sound as a familiar silver-gold sword flew through the air, slicing through a hand of cards Shadow the Hedgehog was holding and embedding itself in a tree. It was completely silent as the Smashers, and their guests, took in what had just happened.

"PEACHES!" Half the Smashers jumped at Crazy Hand's random outburst, the tension causing them to all be somewhat jumpy. Crazy Hand then laughed maniacally and flew off. Samus then noticed Zelda and Peach helping Hally Knight up from the table, the small warrior struggling to get up. Samus quickly got her sword from the tree and took it over to her.

"Thanks." There was barely any difference in her voice than usual, even though she'd just fallen off of a ledge onto a table. Although, how her sword ended up so far away from her was unusual.

"You alright?" There was no time for Hally to say anything else as a small royal blue puffball flew down from the ledge, two swords out and an almost demonic grin made more eery by the fact that his crimson colored eyes seemed almost luminescent. Once again, it was completely silent as the crowd of Smashers and their guests all stared at the blue puffball, who looked so much like Meta Knight. Hally quickly held out her own sword, ready to fight despite the fact that she was shaking slightly.

"Everyone, inside now!" The order from Master Hand sent most everyone scrambling. After a few moments, the only ones left were Mithril, Hally, as well as all the sword fighters behind, all ready to fight except for Meta Knight, who kept looking between Hally and Mithril.

"You all can leave. This fight is between me and Hally Knight." No one moved, and Mithril shrugged.

"Oh well. Your loss. You won't be able to help." With that, the blue puffball attacked Hally, and the girl Star Warrior/demon beast struggled once again to block the fierce attacks. All the sword fighters were too stunned to move, as most of them had gone up against Hally and they knew she was a tough opponent. However, the small blue warrior now attacking Hally looked to be stronger, faster, and more fierce than even she had been. His two sword fighting style was slowly diminishing her remaining energy, and she could barely even block the attacks. Soon, the double swordfighter was able to knock Hally's sword from her hand. He then hit her with such a force that she slammed into a tree at a high speed. A quick moment later, the dark warrior was in front of her, swords crossed, ready to chop her in two.

"Goodbye Hally Knight." The swords rapidly started closing, and it seemed as if Hally weren't going to get out of this alive, until, out of nowhere, another sword got between the two swords and stopped it from happening.

"Not if I can help it."

_And that's where we end this chapter, ladies and gentlemen! What a wonderful little cliffhanger there! We don't even know who saved Hally's life D: Face it, that's a pretty good cliffhanger. Now I'm just bragging. But, our first real action scene here, and we find out that Mithril uses two swords at once to fight, which is pretty intense. I'd hate to have to fight him myself D: Anyways, I've got two more chapters I've done today, but I don't know if I'll put them both up today. I kind of like my little cliffhanger thar ^_^_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	5. Unlikely

Chapter 4- Unlikely

Mithril glared at the sword fighter who'd blocked him, jumping back and holding both swords out again, ready to continue fighting.

"This is not your fight."

"You're not going to kill her without a reason," replied Link, still holding out the Master Sword. Moments later, Link was not the only one defending the girl Star Warrior- Ike, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Meta Knight were as well. Mithril didn't even look the slightest bit worried.

"I'll be back. Just you guys wait." With that, he disappeared. The sword fighters all put their swords away.

TSW

"She'll be fine. She's just in shock." The words from Dr. Mario evoked a sigh of relief from the Smashers who were worried enough about her to want to come see if she was okay. The visitors had long since left, the Family Day celebration rescheduled to a time that Master Hand figured it'd not be messed up by some crazy sword fight.

"It's amazing that fall onto the table didn't hurt her. It sounded like it hurt pretty badly," commented Samus.

"I think the only thing that hurts her is that her son is evil," Meta Knight replied. The small Star Warrior then left the room, leaving the surprised Smashers behind.

TSW

"Can't believe that happened!" Marx rolled his eyes.

"What, you got your butt kicked?" The jester's voice was mocking, and Mithril pulled out a sword and would've sliced right through him if it weren't for the fact that Marx was already a ghost. Both Galactic Knight and Marx were stuck to a special type of chain that could work on ghosts.

"If you weren't dead Marx, I swear to god I'd kick your purple behind right now if you weren't already dead."

"I'm so intimidated." Mithril growled in frustration and stormed off.

"Marx, we may not be alive, but for pete's sake, stop making him more upset. It's really getting annoying."

"Sorry Galactic."

TSW

"So, do you think he'll attack the swordsmen like last time?" The four swordsmen of the mansion were in the living room, talking about what had ruined family day.

"I don't think so. Otherwise he wouldn't of gone for Hally like he did," Meta Knight said.

"What do you think he's trying to do then?"

"He's after me and Meta Knight. That's what he's doing. He doesn't have to try." The somewhat shaky answer to Marth's question surprised them, and they all turned to see Hally standing in the doorway.

"Hal, you okay?" Hally sat next to Meta Knight on the couch.

"I'm fine."

"If he's only going after you guys, that's gonna be one tough fight. I mean, Hally's a total –censored- to fight, and Mithril looked like he was kicking her butt."

"You're right, Ike. Mithril's tougher than me, and he's a lot stronger. You should be glad you don't have to fight him."

_A rare chapter where there is no author's note at the beginning. And we find out who saved Hally ^_^ Go Link! Now, why he saved her life when he still doesn't like her because of Gacedu, I don't even know. And apparently Young Link and Roy were visiting for Family Day. Yaysms. ^_^Anyways, really short chapter, which I'm sorry for. The next chapter's really short too unfortunately, but then you get another long chapter. Yay long chapters ^_^_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	6. The Shadows Within

Chapter 5- The Shadows Within

_Well, this is a rare double update, mainly because I have to go somewhere directly after school tomorrow and probably won't be home in time for my daily update. So, the next update might be Saturday. But, let's just continue with this story ^_^_

"If I could gnaw my-"

"Marx. Shut up. You're more annoying now than when you were alive."

"Both of you shut up." Mithril walked into the room, glaring at both of them. Galactic Knight rolled his eyes.

"You're so threatening, Mithril."

"Don't even start, Galactic." Mithril started fiddling with some of the knobs on the control panel, trying to get an image of the SSB Mansion up to see what was going on. However, Midnight's former home got horrible reception from anywhere.

"Mithril?" The dark warrior growled slightly.

"What now, Marx?" Marx hesitated a little, even though Mithril couldn't do anything to him.

"Why'd you even agree to being put under Nightmare's control?"

TSW

Mithril froze, the screen still only displaying static. It was an easy enough question to answer- if he'd known what Marx was talking about. Of course, he knew the name Nightmare, but the question seemed to make no sense. '_You do know. You're a good guy, not a bad guy.' _ Great. Now the weird voice in his head had come back as well. He'd chosen to ignore it, although a small part of him told him to listen because the voice was telling the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He started messing with the knobs again.

"I think you do. You're not meant to be bad, Mith."

"I'm meant to be what I am, Marx, and nothing else. Now drop it." Marx would've shot a laser at him if it weren't for certain restraints keeping him from pretty much anything.

"You're not some goddamned pawn of Nightmare, and you should know that!" Mithril turned around, crimson eyes burning fiercely as he glared at Marx.

"I'm on Nightmare's side because Hally Knight and Meta Knight betrayed him! Betrayal should be something you know about since your dad used to work for Nightmare before Nightmare killed him for leaving without reason!" Galactic Knight looked in surprise at Marx, and Marx glared coldly at Mithril.

"If you believe that, you're betraying your own family, and I think you know it. I hope you're happy."

"I don't have to be."

TSW

She would never be able to fight him. It'd been like this when Meta Knight had been under Nightmare's control- her own emotions stood in the way of the fact that she was a tough fighter, and she ended up losing. Even though Mithril was stronger than her, she knew she could've defeated him if it weren't for the fact that he was her son.

"Hal?" She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Meta Knight.

"Hey Meta." He sat down beside her.

"You okay?" She sighed, looking to the floor.

"I wish Nightmare hadn't got Mithril."

"He's a tough kid, alright…"

"It's not just that. You've never known about Mith. I've known him since the day he was born. There's no way I can forget that long enough to be able to fight him, Meta."

"We're both going to have to though, Hal. I mean, I don't think either one of us can do it by ourselves."

"I know. But how in the world am I supposed to fight my own son when all I can think of is the fact that he shouldn't even have ever been found by Nightmare?"

"The same way either one of us fought the other when we were under Nightmare's control. You try your best and hope you don't get cut into sushi." Hally smiled slightly and leaned on him, placing her hand on his.

"I guess we're going to have to if we both want to get out of this alive."

_So. We get to see Mithril here with sort of a conflicting sides thing (yes, that's meant to resemble the conflicting Hally thing in Within the Shadows) as well as a cute Meta Knight and Hally moment. Yay me ^_^_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	7. The Next Fight

Chapter 6- The Next Fight

If there was one bad way to meet your son, it was to meet your son while he was evil and trying to kill your girlfriend. Meta Knight unfortunately now knew what that felt like. He still couldn't understand exactly why Hally hadn't told him about the kid, but perhaps she had her reasons. Everybody does. He was currently walking through a hall in the SSB Mansion after a conversation with Kirby and King Dedede about what was currently happening. Kirby, however, had left before the conversation ended because a certain little pink Pokemon had snuck up on him and scared him. King Dedede, having made a temporary alliance with Kirby, had gone after both the little pink puffballs after Jigglypuff started chasing Kirby down again. However, that's when Meta Knight noticed something strange- an extra set of footsteps echoing his own. He stopped, listening carefully, and then quickly pulled out Galaxia, spinning around. There was a double ring of metal on metal. Behind the two swords was a familiar fighter, a dark smirk on his face.

"Nice block, Meta Knight."

"You should be able to do a better 'surprise' attack than that, Mithril. The footsteps gave you away." Mithril growled slightly, moving away and holding both swords at his sides.

"What are you, a critic?" Mithril attacked again, Meta Knight quickly blocking each attack, each of which came almost blindingly fast.

"Sorry your style's so predictable, Mithril. But, it is." With that, Mithril tried a jump move over him, but Meta Knight saw it coming and managed to catch Mithril's cape on his sword and used that to throw him into a wall. The dark warrior winced slightly, although it was hidden behind a glare as he got back up.

"At least you fight back, unlike Hally Knight." It was almost a statement meant more for the other fighter than Meta Knight, but it was still said. Mithril started attacking again, Meta Knight doing his best to keep up with blocking.

"Well. You fight like a girl." Mithril stopped, looking not only furious, but confused as well. Meta Knight grinned- that line had worked on Hally as well, and she'd stopped just like Mithril. Meta Knight used the pause to use the extra edges of Galaxia to hook around on of Mithril's swords, slinging it away. Mithril growled again.

"You're not supposed to distract people in a fair fight."

"Oh, this is a fair fight? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. Guess the whole advantage of you using two swords against me using one completely missed me."

"Well, I bet you weren't expecting this." With that, Mithril got out another sword, smirking. Meta Knight was glad that Mithril couldn't see the look of surprise on his face just then. Mithril once again advanced, Meta Knight defending each block, although it was getting a lot tougher to do so. And he'd thought Hally was tough to fight the first time…

"Your fighting style's interesting- although, it's pretty predictable."

"Predict this." There was a small break in the barrage of attacks, and Mithril got out a small dagger, which he promptly through at Meta Knight's arm. It was too quick to block, and Meta Knight winced at the sting of the small but sharp weapon. Instead of giving up though, he switched Galaxia to his other hand.

"Why don't you just give up?" There was clear frustration in the dark warrior's voice.

"And lose? Nah, I don't think so." They resumed the fight once again, blocking the attacks as well with his left as with his right arm. Mithril, growing frustrated, jumped over him again, using his own set of wings to avoid another move that would end with him being thrown into a wall. Meta Knight turned as he landed, and Mithril attacked before Meta Knight had a chance to, slashing four quick lines into Meta Knight's mask, cutting it into five pieces and causing it to fall off.

"That would've made an 'M', but masks are kind've breakable."

"Oh, I didn't know you were Zorro." However, Mithril was sick of the sarcastic but calm comments. Using both swords, he was able to knock Galaxia from Meta Knight's hand. He then hit Meta Knight into a wall, and when Meta Knight reopened his eyes, Mithril was standing there, swords crossed, a dark scowl on his face.

"I really don't like you, Meta Knight."

"Get away from him." Mithril turned to find himself facing the end of Celestia, Hally at the other end, glaring coldly, although the sword was shaking slightly. Mithril smirked and moved away.

"Fine, fine. Have him. The time will come to fight you both soon enough." With that, Mithril was gone.

TSW

After having stitches for the new dagger wound in his arm, Meta Knight found Hally in their room, staring out the window.

"He's not that tough to fight, y'know…" Almost immediately, Meta Knight was on the opposite side of her sword, surprised at the ice now in her fire-red eyes.

"What did you say?" Her voice was calm, but threatening. He certainly hadn't expected a reaction like this from her…

"I said he's not that tough to fight."

"You don't know him."

"So?"

"You don't have to fight him with the thought that the only way to save your own life might be to kill your son. To you, he's just someone you've been told is your son who you don't feel the least bit attached to."

"Hal, you don't need-"

"I don't need to what, get so upset? You've got no idea how it feels to have to fight your kid when all you can remember is the fact that he has never tried to hurt anyone!" The fire in her eyes had turned the ice to tears, and the hand holding the sword waved a little.

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be." Hally put the sword up and left the room.

TSW

Mithril smirked, watching the argument between the two.

"This might be easier than I thought, if the two of them can't get along."

"Something's wrong with you." Mithril sighed at the comment from the Brooklyn accented puffball, wishing he had some way to shut the guy up.

"Did I ask for your commentary?"

"No. But do I look like I care?" Marx was grinning smugly, and Mithril just glared.

"You wouldn't be so smug if you were still alive, I bet. You should be glad you aren't." Mithril left the room then, glaring at nothing in particular, part of himself wishing he could just get this over with now, and the other part of him wondering exactly why it was his job to do this in the first place.

_Well, a pretty cool fight between Mithril and Meta Knight there. I've always thought it'd be funny to have some sort of argument going on during one of the sword fights, and Meta Knight seemed like a good person to try that with. This was probably my favorite chapter to write because of that whole exchange between them. And apparently, Mithril watches Zorro too much XD_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	8. Falling Even More Downhill

Chapter 7- Falling Even More Downhill

_Well, this is a very short chapter, but it's a somewhat necessary one. Right after this, the biggest part of the story comes in, so this is basically a small filler chapter. Unfortunately._

"You know, if Mithril's going to try to get both of you at one time, wouldn't it be better to be practicing together?" Hally was practicing in the mansion's training room, and Samus was watching.

"I could do this on my own," snapped Hally.

"Yes. You so proved that on Family Day." Hally glared at her.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Sorry. That just sort of slipped out."

"Okay. And, I really don't want to worry about Meta Knight right now."

"Why? You're going to need him."

"He doesn't understand-"

"Why girls get so upset about having to do what's necessary?" Both Hally and Samus turned to see Meta Knight, and Hally tensed up a little.

"I've fought my fair share of people, Meta Knight. And I can fight a lot better than you can. I just think there's something wrong with trying to hurt my own son."

"I can't understand why you just can't forget about it so you can fight."

"Oh, because that's so easy for everyone."

"You don't have to be snappy, you know."

"Shut up."

"Why don't you?" Both had their swords out, looking about ready to start fighting each other.

"How about you two not fight? It's pointless."

"Stay out of this!" Hally and Meta Knight shouted at the same time. Samus backed away.

"Gee, sorry I said anything..."

"Meta, I don't care if we are suppposed to be working as a team this time. I can't stand how you think that I should be able to forget the fact that Mithril's my son. Just leave me alone."

"Fine. Guess we'll just have to face him seperately then."

"I'm not fighting him, Meta Knight. You can do that yourself." With that, Hally left the room.

_Okay, even I hate filler chapters now. Shortest chapter in the story by far, unfortunately. But, it's useful somehow..._

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	9. The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 8- The Final Battle- Part 1

_Yes, so now we get to the final battle. Which I've convienantly stretched into two chapters to make things more interesting. Plus, it would've been crazy to type up all of what I've got in the two chapters as one chapter (and I'm just lazy enough that I would've never got it all typed at once). So, here's the first installment of the final battle!_

It was quiet in the forest, something Meta Knight liked. He could practice in peace, and still be not too far from the mansion. It had been almost a week since he and Hally had last talked, and just as well, it'd been a week since Mithril had last shown up. Meta Knight practiced a few sword moves, trying to remember how Mithril had fought before in case there was a time where the younger knight couldn't attack. Yet, as he spun around, he once again heard a double clink of metal on metal, and found himself looking at Mithril for the second time.

"Surprised to see me, Meta Knight?"

"Not really." Mithril moved back, holding his swords at his sides.

"So, where's your little girlfriend? Or is she too afraid to fight?"

"I'm right here Mithril." She was next to Meta Knight suddenly, and Meta Knight quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice of you to show up, Hally Knight." The younger warrior held onto a dark smirk as the three stayed paused, all poised to fight.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you, Mithril." Her voice was surprisingly calm.

"You're both going to lose this fight."

"I wouldn't count on it." With that, Mithril jumped into action, attacking them both at once. Both Hally and Meta Knight blocked the attack, almost exactly at the same time.

"Thought we weren't a team, Hal."

"I changed my mind. Somebody's gotta kick his ass. After all, it isn't really Mithril, is it?"

"Nice to know you're on my side." Both Hally and Meta Knight attacked then, Mithril blocking both attacks, almost too easily. Almost immediately after, Mithril unleashed his own set of attacks on them, both Star Warriors holding off the attacks as best they could. Hally, trying to mix up Mithril, flew over him, leaving Meta Knight alone to fend off a flurry of sword swipes until she landed again. Mithril, having noticed her plan, blocked her attack, holding both of them off at the same time, but on opposite sides. The dark warrior seemed to know that he couldn't hold both of them off this way, and he quickly used both swords to knock Meta Knight's sword aside, spinning around almost instantly and knocking Hally into a tree. Meta Knight quickly retrieved his own sword, then helped Hally up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Neither of you will be fine for long." The snarl warned them both, and they both got out of the way as both Mithril's swords stuck firmly into the tree, Mithril getting his extras out at the same time. Once again, Hally and Meta Knight attacked, and Mithril once again blocked them both. He jumped backwards out of their attacks, then guarded himself as both swords came up at once. Mithril growled, then attacked again, only to get blocked. He jumped back again, then smirked.

"By the way Meta Knight, I'm not as predictable as you think." Soon after the sentence was done, he threw one of his swords, which ended up pinning Meta Knight through the arm to one of the trees. At the same time, he grabbed one of his other swords from the other tree. Meta Knight was trying to get the sword from his arm, and hally was trying to help him.

TSW

"It's stuck pretty deep, Meta." Her voice had gotten low and quiet, the way it always was when she was scared.

"I'll get it, somehow. You keep fighting, okay?"

"Not without-"

"Hal, behind you!" Hally brought up her sword, spinning around just in time to block Mithril's attack. She flew away from where Meta Knight was trapped at, glaring at Mithril as she landed.

"You are so going down, Hally Knight."

"Not if I can help it." Mithril jumped forward, attacking with both swords at a fierce rate that seemed almost impossible to block. Hally just barely kept up, frantically trying to get an attack in but not being able to land a single one. Mithril was soon able to knock her sword from her hands, leaving her weaponless. Then, surprisingly, he put his two swords up. She only had a moment to wonder what that was all about before he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to ground, holding her there.

"You can't beat me without your precious Meta Knight, you know." He pulled her up, only to this time throw her into a tree, where she whimpered slightly. He grabbed her by the arm again, holding her tighter this time.

"Face it Hally Knight- you might think you've gotten over the fact that you're fighting me, but I can tell you haven't. Your only weakness is caring too much about those you love, and it's so easy to see by just the way you act." He flipped her over, slamming her into the ground again.

"And you want to know what's the worse thing about letting an enemy know your weakness?" Still holding her arm, he pulled her up again, smirking as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Weaknesses are always your opponents advantage. I'd have thought you'd have learned that." With that, he slammed her back into the tree, and she winced. He held her there, pulling out a dagger that she'd have never known he had.

"Please, Mith..." She couldn't even finish the sentence, the tears in her own crimson eyes threatening to spill over. He chuckled darkly.

"You're so pathetic, Hally Knight." Then, he stabbed her in the side with the dagger.

_And that's all, folks! Yes, I leave you another cliffhanger this wonderful story, which is sadly nearing its end. Weirdly enough, it's so much less dramatic knowing I'm updating again tomorrow XD Anyways, until next time ^_^_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	10. The Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 9- The Final Battle- Part 2

Meta Knight had just gotten his arm free of the sword, and now snuck up behind Mithril and hit him as hard as he could, which ended up sending the younger warrior a ways away. He then went of to Hally, sighing in relief when he noticed she was still alive, although just barely hanging on. He gently sat her up against the tree that she was already against, moving her the best he could using the only arm that hadn't been stabbed.

"Meta, you're okay." Her voice was pretty weak, and he could almost see her fading away from him.

"You'll be okay too Hal. Don't worry." She smiled a little and took his hand.

"Y'know, I really love you Meta." It was little more than a whisper, which worried Meta Knight, but he didn't let it show.

"I love you too, Hal."

"Aw, isn't that just so sweet?" The sarcastic comment made Hally flinch slightly. He'd gotten back much faster than expected. Meta Knight let go of Hally's hand, getting Galaxia back out and facing the dark warrior. The other fighter now had a gash above his right eye.

"You're going to lose this, Mithril. You deserve it after all you've done."

"I doubt you can beat me Meta Knight. After all, if I can beat Hally, I can certainly beat you."

"I'd like to see you try." With that, the two were fighting again, Meta Knight fiercely blocking each attack that Mithril unleashed. It was much tougher this time without Hally to help him, as well as being tougher than the last time it'd been a solo fight against Mithril. Meta Knight was eventually able to find a gap in Mithril's attack pattern, and used that slight advantage to knock one of the sword's from Mithril's grip, leaving him with only one sword left, all the extras far out of reach.

"Good move, Meta Knight. However, though you might think you have the advantage now, you still can't beat me."

"I bet I can."

"You can't, and I think you know it. Just give up."

"Never." The fight started again, Meta Knight sensing he had more of a chance now that the younger fighter only had one sword. He was clearly much better trained to use two, although he was still pretty good using only one- he kept switching hands, and that was an advantage as Meta Knight never knew when he'd switch. Having to keep a close watch out for when he'd switch was almost more tiring than the fight itself.

"Face it, Meta Knight. Hally Knight is going to die, and so are you. Midnight and Nazuri certainly knew it. This is one battle you can't win." He almost believed Mithril for half a second, then realized that Mithril was wrong. He could win.

"Sorry Mithril, but that's where you're wrong." With that, he used Galaxia to once again hit Mithril's sword from his hand, leaving the younger warrior without a weapon. He then trapped Mithril between a tree and Galaxia. Mithril scowled.

"Lucky move, Meta Knight. But, this isn't over yet." Mithril then kicked Galaxia from Meta Knight's hand, then automatically followed up by hitting him hard enough to knock him into a nearby smallish boulder. Meta Knight winced, but automatically got back up.

"You might have thought I couldn't fight without weapons, but you were so wrong." Meta Knight waited a moment for the younger warrior to try something again, then surprised him by grabbing his arm and flipping him over.

"Well, guess what Mithril? Neither do I. Interesting concept, huh?" Mithril kicked him, knocking him over.

"Too bad. I figured this would be over by now, because honestly, this is really boring." Meta Knight got up and tried to hit Mithril. However, he dodged it, jumping behind Meta Knight and kicking him over again. Meta Knight used one of his wings to trip him as he was getting up. Mithril fell, then got up, scowling.

"That was really cheap."

"Do I look like I care?" Mithril tried to kick him again, but Meta Knight flew over him- unfortunately, right into Mithril's grasp. He grabbed tightly onto Meta Knight's already wounded arm.

"You're gonna die, just like her. And there's nothing you can do about it." Meta Knight growled slightly, then managed to flip Mithril over with his hurt arm. He held him down, glaring.

"She's not going to die. And I'm not either. Understand?" Mithril glared back.

"You really think that?" Meta Knight pulled him up, just to flip him over again.

"Here's a rule, kid. Don't assume things. Cause you never know exactly what you're facing." Meta Knight then pulled him up with both arms, despite the pain in his right arm, and used all his strenght to throw Mithril into a tree, which ended up knocking Mithril out and knocking the tree over. Meta Knight sighed in relief, then went back to Hally.

"Hal?" He gently nudged her, and she opened her eyes a little, seeming to not even know what was going on. She seemed barely alive, and he knew he had to get her help soon.

"We win?" He just barely heard the question, but he smiled a little.

"Yeah. We won."

"Good." Her eyes closed again, and he gently held her hand.

"Don't worry Hal. Everything's gonna be normal again soon enough."

_And there we have our next to last chapter folks! This one's coming to a close sooner than I expected! Anyways, Hally's not dead from the last chapter, but will she make it this time? LE GASP. No one knows. Except me of course ^_^ Until tomorrow!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	11. The End

Chapter 11- The End

_Well, this is the final chapter in The Shadows Within. I'm honestly kind of sad to see this coming to an end. It's my favorite story I've ever written, and I wish it didn't have to end. But, I have to end this unfortunately. It can't go on forever. Anyways, on with the last chapter._

It was quiet in the waiting room of the infirmary, and the two waiting in there didn't seem to be paying any attention to the other in the room. Meta Knight was tapping on the armrest of his chair impatiently, and Mithril was staring at the floor tiles.

"Dudes, are you guys just gonna sit there until you figure out if Hally's alright?" Marx's voice surprised them both as the ghost of the younger puffball appeared out of nowhere, followed closely by Galactic Knight. Mithril just stared at both of them for a moment.

"How'd you even get-"

"Apparently, ghost laser blasts can still bust things up. Including things meant to hold ghosts." Mithril just smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that..."

"Eh, 's okay. Galactic's a little mad that I had to save his butt, but-"

"Of course I'm mad. You could've gotten us out of there awhile ago!"

"Ya know, all I hear is 'Marx, you are the greatest. I will always worship your superior-ness.'" This set Mithril off laughing, and even Meta Knight chuckled a little.

"So, what're you guys doing here anyways?"

"What, we're not allowed to come make sure our friend's alright?" Meta Knight sighed.

"We don't even know if she's okay yet. After what Mithril did, I'm amazed she's still even alive."

"Look, it wasn't even really my fault. And I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to fix Hally." Marx rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. We get it. Just don't start a fight in here, okay you two?" Meta Knight sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." It got quiet in the waiting room once again. Mithril went back to staring at the floor tiles.

"So... Mithril. How exactly did you end up under the control of Nightmare?" It was Meta Knight who asked the question, and Mithril kept looking at he floor tiles.

"He threatened mom, Marx, and Galactic. Except I never actually agreed. I didn't want anything like that to happen." Right then, Dr. Mario came out of the infirmary, and everyone looked his way.  
"Hally's going to be okay. Except for a some stitches and a broken arm, she'll be fine."

"Can we see her?" Dr. Mario nodded, then went back into the infirmary and came back with Hally, who looked somewhat weak, but was certainly okay. Meta Knight instantly went over and brought her back to the chairs to sit down.

"Jeez, what's with all you guys looking so worried?" She sounded a little bit weak, but she was still smiling.

"Well, of course we're worried about ya."

"Marx, you used to get worried when it stayed dark after seven in the morning." Everyone laughed at that, even Marx.

"We're just glad you're okay, mom." Hally smiled at Mithril.

"I'm glad you're not trying to kill me anymore. That was pretty scary."

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

"It's okay Mith. I know it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah. Thank god the guy who's fault it was is gone now."

There was a collective sigh of relief in the room, everyone happy to have one thing in common. No more Nightmare meant a lot to all of them- for one, the biggest villain problem in Dreamland was now taken care of. Never mind that other villains were still out there. However, they had one less problem to worry about, and that made all the difference.

_Crappy, fail ending. I know. But I tried typing this chapter up on Friday, my computer turned off, couldn't be bothered to type it up over the weekend, so you get stuck with a fail chapter ending. Anyways, there is actually one more chapter (I tricked you in the opening Author's Note, haha XD) so be on the lookout for that, hopefully up tomorrow!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. I've been busy with a bunch of stuff and have had fifty million story ideas going through my head, so I've sort of put off typing up this last chapter. I totally fail at updating, I know. Anyways, last chapter, as promised. Enjoy!_

"So, NME's finally shut down then?" The phone conversation between Hally and Mithril was a bit shaky, considering the differences between worlds and such, but just the same it was easier than having Mithril come to the mansion every few days.

"Yep. Can't even tell there was much ever there anymore. Marx keeps complaining about life being very boring now, but hey, it's quiet." Hally just smiled- that was typical Marx, complaining about everything being boring.

"At least we've got one less bad guy to worry about."

"Yeah- cross off Galactic and Marx as well, and there's pretty much Drawcia, Daroach and the Squeak Squad, Dark Matter and O2 to worry about. Of course, Dark Matter is infinitely more annoying than Nightmare, but you can't really complain."

"Correction Mithril. I'm infinitely more annoyin' than Nightmare." The smug voice was in the background on Mithril's end, and instantly recognizable as Marx.

"Marx, we all know you're annoying. It's not something you ought to be proud of."

"Shut up Galactic. Seriously."

"Make me."

"I would if I weren't dead." Mithril groaned.

"Both of you be quiet. I'm trying to talk to my mom here."

"Fine." The reply from the background was simultaneous.

"I swear. Those two won't stop following me." Hally laughed.

"They gotta annoy someone, I guess. Anyways, Nazuri's been around here a lot. So that's been pretty cool. I'm still ticked off that you killed him, but-"

"Mom, that wasn't my fault!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. C'mon, you know that."

"I do?"

"... I swear. You're more annoying than Marx sometime." Hally smiled.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyways, I gotta go. Meta's forcing me to watch something called Indiana Jones. Says it's the best movie ever. I highly doubt that. But, oh well."

"Well, have fun. Talk later. Love you mom."

"Love you too, Mith." Mithril put down the phone and looked at the newest family picture beside the phone. Although, technically it wasn't just family- it was the Dreamland Crew- King Dedede, Meta Knight, Kirby, Marx, Galactic Knight, Nazuri, Hally, and of course, him. They'd got the picture on the rescheduled Family Day when nothing went wrong, except for Galactic Knight and Meta Knight trying to get into a fight. Midnight had never appeared as a ghost- no one knew the reason for that, but they all missed her. Now, with NME officially closed down, no Nightmare to bug them all, and everything all quiet, life seemed to easy. Sure, there were other bad guys, but how often did they show up? Very rarely.

Now though, there'd be no Nightmare to try and destroy the small family Mithril had. Nightmare had been the reason for Hally and Mithril living on a small, obscure planet such as Super Star. Nightmare had been the reason Marx had been left with only his older brother. Nightmare had been the reason for so many things, and not all of it had been bad. Still, Dreamland now seemed a lot safer. Even with other bad guys out there, the biggest threat in Mithril's life was gone. And he, Hally, and Meta Knight could all stop worrying about Nightmare now.

_ Okay, so maybe I could've ended this a little better, but I fail at endings. Seriously. Anyways, it's been a pleasure writing this story, and I have to thank Mind Seeker for being such a loyal, consistent reviewer. Considering that it took me forever to update the first story and not half as much time with this one, and yet I still got a review from MS for every chapter, that makes her my most loyal reviewer since my Cars fanfiction days._

_ Just as well, I'd also like to thank everyone who read this story and it's prequel. You've all been a terrific audience. Thank you all ^_^_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56 _


End file.
